canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Destroyer
A star destroyer was a type of ship used in wars. Appearances * Cat and Mouse * The Clone Wars film * Clone Cadets (Appear in flashback) * Supply Lines * Ambush * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * Rookies * Downfall of a Droid * Duel of the Droids (Mentioned Only) * Bombad Jedi * Cloak of Darkness * Lair of Grievous (Appear in flashback) * Dooku Captured * Jedi Crash * Defenders of Peace * Trespass (Appear in flashback) * Blue Shadow Virus (Appear in flashback) * Storm Over Ryloth * Innocents of Ryloth * Liberty on Ryloth (Appear in flashback) * Holocron Heist * Cargo of Doom * Children of the Force * The Zillo Beast (Appear in flashback) * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Landing at Point Rain * Brain Invaders * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter (Appear in flashback) * Voyage of Temptation * Duchess of Mandalore (Appear in flashback) * Death Trap * R2 Come Home * Lethal Trackdown (Appear in flashback) * ARC Troopers * Assassin * Evil Plans * Heroes on Both Sides (Appear in flashback) * Senate Murders (Appear in flashback) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Nightsisters * Overlords * Ghosts of Mortis * The Citadel (Appear in flashback) * Citadel Rescue * Padawan Lost * Water War * Gungan Attack * Nomad Droids * Darkness on Umbara (Appear in flashback) * Kidnapped * Escape from Kadavo * A Friend in Need (Appear in flashback) * The Gathering (Appear in flashback) * Bound for Rescue * A Necessary Bond * Secret Weapons (Appear in flashback) * Missing in Action * Point of No Return * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 (Wreak) * Sabotage * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * The Unknown * Crisis at the Heart * Voices * The Big Bang * The Bad Batch (Appear in flashback) * Unfinished Business * Dark Disciple * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple * Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * No Good Deed... * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka * Orientation * Lords of the Sith * Mercy Mission (Mentioned Only) * Tarkin * Most Wanted * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I * Solo * Bottleneck * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part I * Thrawn, Part IV * Thrawn, Part V * A New Dawn * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger * Spark of Rebellion * Droids in Distress book * A New Hero * Droids in Distress * Empire Day (Mentioned Only) * Gathering Forces * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Idiot's Array * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice (Mentioned Only) * Call to Action * Battle to the End * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * The Siege of Lothal * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Always Two There Are * No Sympathy * Stealth Strike * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Mentioned Only) * The Future of the Force * Vulnerable Areas * Legacy * Academy Cadets * Escaping the Scrap Pile (Mentioned Only) * The Ballad of 264 (Appear in flashback) * Homecoming * The Honorable Ones * The Forgotten Droid * Steps into Shadow * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos (Mentioned Only) * Iron Squadron * An Inside Man * Warhead * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * Zero Hour * Heroes of Mandalore * In the Name of the Rebellion * The Occupation * Kindred * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1 * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience * Rogue One * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One, Part I * Rogue One, Part V * Rogue One, Part VI * Raymus * Bounty Hunt * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Escape from Darth Vader * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * The Bucket * The Sith of Datawork * An Incident Report (Mentioned Only) * The Trigger * End of Watch (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * Smuggler's Run * Han and the Rebel Rescue * Smuggler's Run comic * Smuggler's Run, Part I * Princess Leia, Part II * Princess Leia, Part III * Princess Leia, Part IV * Princess Leia, Part V * Tales from Wild Space: The Flat Mountain of Yavin * The Trouble at Tibrin * The Trouble at Tibrin, Part II * Heir to the Jedi * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III * Darth Vader 1: Vader (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II * Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI * Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III * Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I (indirect mention only) * Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II * Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III * Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV * Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV * Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I * Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II * Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III * D''arth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' * Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V * Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI * Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II * Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III * Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV * Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V * Star Wars Annual 2 (Wreak) * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III * Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run * Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech * Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V * Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I * Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II * Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III * Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V * Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1 (Mentioned Only)'' *Lando, Part II *Han Solo, Part IV *Han Solo, Part V *Last Call at the Zero Angle (Mentioned Only) *Twilight Company *The Empire Strikes Back *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *The Empire Strikes Back junior novel *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *Moving Target *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *Return of the Jedi *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *Return of the Jedi junior novel *Blade Squadron *The Levers of Power *Shattered Empire, Part I *Shattered Empire, Part II *Shattered Empire, Part III *Aftermath *Life Debt *Blade Squadron: Kuat *The Ghost Ship *Empire's End *Blade Squadron: Jakku *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *Bloodline (Mentioned Only) *Phasma (Mentioned Only) *Before the Awakening *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' (Mentioned Only) *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I (Appear in flashback)'' *The Happabore Hazard (Wreak) *Run Rey Run (Wreak) *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles (Wreak)'' *Destroyer Down (Wreak) *The Force Awakens (Wreak) *The Force Awakens novel (Wreak) *The Force Awakens junior novel (Wreak) *Rey's Story (Wreak) *Finn's Story *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *The Force Awakens Golden Book *Rey Meets BB-8 (Wreak) *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *The Force Awakens Graphic Novel (Wreak) *The Force Awakens, Part I (Wreak) *The Force Awakens, Part II (Wreak) *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey (Wreak)'' *BB-8 Bandits (Wreak) *Rey's Survival Guide *Flight Log *Bomber Command *The Last Jedi *''The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *The Last Jedi junior novel *''Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I (Wreak only in flashback)'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III (Appear in hologram in flashback)'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 (Wreak)'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 (Wreak)''